Lustria
Lustria - kontynent Nowego Świata. Historia Przez tysiąclecia, tajemniczy kontynent Lustrii pozostał ukryty przed wszystkimi rasami znanymi w świecie, oprócz Lizardmenów. Przez ten czas pozostał on wolny od nieszczęść, plag i wojen, które nawiedzały wszystkie inne krainy. Nawet przekleństwo Chaosu pozostało odległym zagrożeniem. Dopiero niedawno, podczas ostatnich stuleci, jakaś znacząca ilość istot z zewnątrz zechciała splądrować albo spenetrować w celu osiedlenia gęstą dżunglę Lustrii. Zanim kontynent odkryli ludzie, został on kilka razy odwiedzony przez podróżników Wysokich Elfów i najeźdźców Mrocznych Elfów, ale były to rzadkie wydarzenia i nie zakłóciły one spokoju i medytacji Slannów . Lustria z tychże przyczyn pozostała bardzo różna od innych miejsc tego świata, oprócz południowych regionów Ciemnych Krain, które są dziwnie podobne. Te dwa kontynenty były kiedyś połączone, ale według instrukcji Prastarych zostały rozdzielone dzięki tajemniczym mocom Slannów. 'Dżungla' Lustria to gorąca, duszna, tropikalna dzicz. Cały kontynent pokryty jest dżunglami albo bagniskami. Nawet szczyty gór i płaskowyże zarośnięte są gęstą roślinnością. Tylko Lizardmeni i ich gadzi potomkowie mogą wytrzymać gorąco i wilgotność dżungli przez długi czas, inne rasy chorują, stają się zobojętniałe, albo popadają w szaleństwo. Dlatego osadnicy wolą trzymać się bliżej wybrzeży i żyć na plażach, gdzie wiatry odganiają roje komarów. Ci, którzy próbują wejść głębiej w ląd muszą wyciąć dżunglę, aby przetrwać dłużej niż kilka lat. Jest to ciężka praca, a dżungla zawsze odrasta. Dżungla jest pełna prymitywnych stworzeń, które wszędzie indziej wyginęły. Może dlatego Prastarzy wybrali Lustrię na swoją ojczyznę. Klimat i krajobraz pasował im i zapewniał różnorodność zwierząt, które można było rozmnożyć na swoje sługi i pomocników. 'Piramidalne świątynie' Szczyty piramidalnych świątyń są tak wysokie, że widzi się je ponad wysokimi drzewami dżungli. Z platformy na szczycie jednej świątyni Mag-Kapłan Slannów widzi platformę innej odległej piramidy, na której siedzi inny Mag-Kapłan. Jest on także świadomy tuzina innych kapłanów jeszcze dalej, poza horyzontem. W ten sposób umysły Slannów są na tym samym poziomie i mogą przesyłać swe myśli do siebie nawzajem przez niewidoczne linie łączące ze sobą piramidy. Piramidy najwyższych Magów-Kapłanów są wyższe od mniej istotnych kapłanów, aby każdy komunikował się telepatycznie z równymi sobie, nie pozwalając aby niżsi kapłani odczytali jego myśli. Nie chodzi tu o to, że Slannowie chcą utajnić swe myśli przed swymi podwładnymi, ale nie chcę aby ich rozmowy o ważnych sprawach przerywane były naiwnymi pytaniami i mniej istotnymi przemyśleniami pomniejszych kapłanów. Każda świątynia zbudowana jest z sukcesywnie pomniejszanych platform, ułożonych jedna na drugiej. Schody wiodą z samego dołu aż do najmniejszej platformy – rezydencji Maga-Kapłana. Siedzi on na tronie umieszczonym na palankinie otoczonym przez swych strażników Saurusów . Słudzy jego bez przerwy biegają w górę i w dół, aby wypełnić jego każde najmniejsze żądanie. Niżsi Kapłani również wkraczają do jego siedziby, aby skonsultować się z nim i otrzymać radę, jeżeli pan uzna ich problemy za warte wydania z siebie głosu. W dżunglach Lustrii żyją też Pigmeje. 'Krypta we wnętrzu piramidy' Głęboko, w sercu każdej z piramid, jest krypta zbudowana z wielkich kamiennych bloków, dostępna tylko poprzez sekretne przejście. Strażnicy saurusów bez przerwy strzegą wejścia do tej krypty. Może ona zawierać zmumifikowane szczątki czczonego Maga-Kapłana albo jej ściany mogą być pokryte złotymi tabliczkami, na których wyrzeźbione są święte glify. Te inskrypcje są zapisem instrukcji, jakie Prastarzy dali Slannom, gdy zamieszkiwali jeszcze ten świat. Ich świętym zadaniem jest wiernie i dokładnie ziścić plany Prastarych. Treść tabliczek jest konsultowana i każda część planu jest realizowana w konkretnym momencie, gdy planety i gwiazdy są w dogodnym położeniu. W ten sposób Magowie-Kapłani wiedzą, kiedy jest dobry czas na zmianę kształtu kontynentów, otwarcie nowych mórz, wybuchy wulkanów i nawet – na zmianę orbity lub nachylenia świata, Wszystko to zapisane jest na tabliczkach i gdy mówią one, że należy coś zrobić, rolą Magów jest dopilnować, aby zostało to zrobione. Ich wielkie umysły nastawione zostają na to jedno tylko zadanie i wtedy kontynenty poruszają się. Los tych, którzy podróżują między tymi kontynentami albo miast, które zostają zepchnięte w pustkę nie obchodzi Slannów. Wola Prastarych będzie wypełniana aż do kresu wieków i tylko Slannowie wiedzą, kiedy to nastąpi. 'Labirynty' Poniżej każdej piramidy jest labirynt tuneli i krypt, zwykle na wpół zalanych bagnistą wodą. Tutaj Saurusi, Koxigory i inne stworzenia są rozmnażane pod nadzorem Skinków. Suchsze pomieszczenia są barakami Sauruskich wojowników. Wiszą w nich, rząd nad rzędem, bronie z brązu i tarcze. Wojownicy używają tuneli labiryntu aby namierzyć poszczególne punkty na poszczególnych poziomach piramid, aby w razie potrzeby ich bronić. Każdy, który spróbuje dotrzeć do szczytu piramidy, może oczekiwać ataku z każdej strony i będzie musiał walczyć o każdy swój krok. Wszystkie labirynty w piramidzie są połączone, aby można było prowadzić skoordynowaną obronę. Każdy tunel można zablokować wielkimi kamiennymi blokami, tak aby niemożliwe było najechanie miasta przez labirynty. Każdy wróg, który tego spróbuje, zostanie na wieki pogrzebany. 'Piramidalne miasta' Świątynie budowane są grupami w miastach. Wysokie piramidy najwyższych Magów-Kapłanów otoczone są mniejszymi piramidami innych Magów. Dookoła zbudowane są chatki Skinków, place, gdzie Saurusi ćwiczą swe żołnierskie umiejętności, magazyny i święte stawy, gdzie rozradzają się Skinkowie. 'Zrujnowane miasta Lustrii' Większość miast Lustrii jest obecnie w ruinie, chociaż nie wszystkie z nich są opuszczone. W niektórych wciąż przebywają Magowie-Kapłani oraz ich Skinkowie i Saurusowie, którzy strzegą ukrytych mumii starożytnych Slannów albo świętych tabliczek w zapieczętowanych kryptach. Niektóre z miast stały się jednak łupem najeźdźców, którym udało się do nich dotrzeć i je splądrować. Jak dotychczas najgorszymi z tych najeźdźców był skaveński klan Pestilenów. Pojawili się w Lustrii ok. –1300 (według rachunku imperialnego) i osiedlili się w zrujnowanym mieście Quetza. Zaraza szybko rozprzestrzeniła się przez dżunglę przynosząc niszczące efekty w innych miastach Lizardmenów. Skinkowie okazali się szczególnie wrażliwi na tę zarazę i wszyscy z nich przenosili się, kiedy ich miasta zostały zakażone, w ten sposób dalej roznosząc zarazę. W rezultacie wiele miast zostało opuszczonych i popadło w ruinę. Skaveni najeżdżali na pozostałe miasta, nie tylko aby wprowadzić tam zarazę ale także aby łapać Skinków i ofiarować ich złowrogiemu bogowi Skavenów. W końcu, po wielu stuleciach, Klan Pestilenów przeniósł się w stronę wybrzeża. Wiele z miast zrujnowanych przez skaveńskie plagi pozostało opuszczonymi do dziś dnia, z powodu krążącej tam zarazy. Kilka miast zostało zrujnowanych w wyniku działań samych Slannów. Zdarza się od czasu do czasu, że plan Prastarych wymaga, aby kontynent Lustrii się przesunął. Kiedy tak się zdarza, niektóre z miast popadają w ruinę z powodu licznych trzęsień ziemi. Lizardmeni opuszczają miasta, kiedy wyczuwają pierwsze wstrząsy, czasami wracają, aby odbudować miasto, a czasem mieszają się z populacją innych miast. Z tego powodu, chociaż niegdyś było wiele małych miast, obecnie jest ich kilka, ale są bardzo duże. Innym powodem opuszczania miast jest ponowne wyrównanie linii telepatii. Wszystkie miasta umieszczone są na liniach telepatii. Jeżeli plan Prastarych wymaga ponownego wyrównania tych linii, miasta leżące na niepotrzebnych już współrzędnych są opuszczane, ich krypty zapieczętowywane, a Lizardmeni migrują, niosąc swych panów i relikwie na palankinach przez dżunglę – do innego miasta. Ruiny, które są ponownie zajmowane, zwykle były splądrowane przez wrogów. Plan Prastarych wymaga, aby Slannowie oraz ich Skinkowie i Saurusowie pozostali w tych ruinach, odbudowując je powoli, strzegąc krypt i utrzymując połączenie w sieci telepatycznych linii w królestwie Lizardmenów. 'Norska kolonia' Norski podróżnik Losteriksson był pierwszym, który ze Starego świata przybył do Lustrii i przeżył, aby opowiedzieć swą opowieść. Wkrótce jak trzy statki dobiły do brzegu, ludzi zaatakowała choroba, spowodowana przez ugryzienia owadów. Pozostawiając za sobą chorych wojowników, aby strzegli statków, Losteriksson wyruszył w głąb lądu wraz z resztą swych ludzi, aby znaleźć skarb. Na początku Losteriksson nie miał pojęcia o tym, co zawierało wnętrze lądu, ale przypuszczał, że będą tam miasta i świątynie do splądrowania, tak jak w Ulthuan czy Naggaroth. Jednakże, miał nadzieję na więcej szczęścia niż w tych dwóch krainach, które były zbyt rozsądnie bronione jak na jego upodobanie. Po długiej przeprawie przez dżunglę, z połową swojej drużyny, dotarł do ruin opuszczonego miasta. Było to dokładnie to, czego szukał. Jego ludzie zaczęli łupić to miejsce. Po pełnym dniu poszukiwań, w różnych kryptach znaleziono kilka przedmiotów ze złota, chociaż w międzyczasie zniknęło kilku ludzi. Losteriksson postanowił wrócić do swych łodzi, mając zamiar wrócić z większą ekspedycją aby zapuścić się głębiej w dżunglę. W końcu Losteriksson i garść jego wojowników dotarło do plaży i zobaczyło opuszczone łodzie. Ich ludzi nie było, nie pozostały po nich nawet kości. Ich los był nieznany. Zostało już tak niewielu Norsmenów , że podział złota bardzo ich wzbogacił. Dało to każdemu z nich wrażenie, że Lustria jest miejscem, gdzie łatwo można posiąść bogactwo. Nikt nie pomyślał nawet nad tym, jak trudno tu przeżyć, by cieszyć się swymi skarbami. Losteriksson mógł powrócić do Norski z honorami, do swojej ukochanej Ingi. Norsmeni byli wspaniałymi żeglarzami i ich statki powróciły bezpiecznie, pomimo pewnych braków w załodze. Niedługo, po całej Norsce, rozprzestrzeniła się plotka o nowej krainie, płynącej złotem. Wojownicy lgnęli do nowego, pięknego dworu Losterikssona, zbudowanego za jego działkę złota, i prosili go o poprowadzenie nowej ekspedycji do Lustrii. Po dość długim czasie Losteriksson rozkazał, aby zbudowano wiele statków. Pod jego dowództwem, statki te pożeglowały na południe, na pokładzie mając nie tylko norskich wojowników, ale także ich żony i zwierzęta domowe. Ekspedycja dotarła do Lustrii po długiej i wyczerpującej podróży, podczas której część ze statków zaginęła. Losteriksson powoli płynął wzdłuż wybrzeży aby znaleźć piramidę usypaną z kamieni, którą jego ludzie wznieśli aby zaznaczyć miejsce poprzedniego cumowania. Miejsce to zostało znalezione i statki wciągnięto na plażę. W przeciągu kilku dni Norsmeni zbudowali palisadę wokół swych statków. Nowy ląd bogaty był w drewno, a ludzkie topory były ostre, więc w niedługim czasie prawdziwa norska wioska zaczęła powstawać na wybrzeżu Lustrii. Setki jardów dżungli zostało wyciętych, co w znaczny sposób przyczyniło się do wytępienia choroby przenoszonej przez owady. Norsmeni żywili się owocami zamiast – tak jak w swej ojczyźnie – kleistą owsianką, spożywali także mięso wielkich gadów, na które polowali w dżungli i które następnie piekli na ruszcie. Brak piwa był poważnym problemem do czasu, aż zebrano pierwsze zboże. Jednakże roje wielkich, tropikalnych pszczół zapewniały surowiec do wyrobu miodu pitnego, którego smak przewyższał wszystko, co znano w Norsce. Nowa norska kolonia została nazwana Skeggi, na cześć córki Losterikssona, która była pierwszym dzieckiem zrodzonym w nowej krainie. Na początku Losteriksson zakazał wszystkim wkraczania w głąb dżungli. Była to wielka niedogodność dla młodych wojowników, pragnących bogactwa i wkrótce wielu złamało ten zakaz. Małe grupy szły w dżunglę i nigdy nie wracały. Przynajmniej jedna czy dwie z nich znalazły gdzieś bogactwa i powróciły do Norski, zachęcając coraz więcej Norsmenów do podróży do Lustrii. Z tego powodu statki obładowane osadnikami pojawiały się od czasu do czasu w Skeggi. Niestety, jedna z bardziej lekkomyślnych grup norskich wojowników musiała dotrzeć do świętego miasta zamieszkanego przez Lizardmenów. Bez wątpienia spróbowali zdobyć tam coś cennego i uciec z tym. Losteriksson i osadnicy ze Skeggi dowiedzieli się o tym, kiedy liczna horda Skinków nagle pojawiła się z dżungli i zaczęła zajmować z trudem wykarczowane przez osadników pole. Osadnicy wycofali się za palisadę oraz tarcze wojowników. Norsmeni uformowali szyk, stając jeden obok drugiego. Skinkowie oblegli palisadę, obsypując osadników gradem zatrutych strzał i oszczepów. Sytuacja wydawała się beznadziejna do czasu gdy Losteriksson rozkazał, aby wszystkie skarby zgromadzone w Skeggi wyrzucić za palisadę. Jego ludzie – z pewnym ociąganiem – posłuchali tego rozkazu. Skinkowie zaprzestali strzelania i kilku z ich liderów pośpieszyło aby zbadać przedmioty. Norsmeni słuchali ich rozmów w dziwnym syczącym języku, podczas gdy Skinkowie podnosili każdy przedmiot i badali go. Potem, zabierając tylko jedną złotą tabliczkę inskrybowaną glifami, odwrócili się i poprowadzili armię z powrotem do dżungli, nawet się nie obracają. Norsmeni czekali kilka chwil zanim zaczęli oglądać swe skarby. Najwidoczniej dowódcy Skinków, którymi byli w zasadzie Piqipogi i Qupacoco, zostali wysłani przez Maga-Kapłana Hexoatl aby odzyskali konkretny przedmiot, bardzo dla nich wartościowy. Reszta złota była dla nich tylko zwykłymi śmieciami. Każdy z Norsmenów zauważył, że przywódcy Skinków i wielu z ich wojowników udekorowani byli licznymi błyskotkami ze srebra i jadeitu. I w ten sposób osada przetrwała i rozwinęła się. Przez wiele lat Norsmenów zadowalały próby przedostania się w głąb lądu i przeszukiwania ruin, w których znajdowali skarby. Z tych, którzy wyprawili się zbyt daleko, nikt nie powrócił i w ten sposób największe miasta pozostały ukryte przed ich chciwością. Norsmeni pozostali jednak Norsmenami – wielkimi podróżnikami, chwalipiętami nie stroniącymi od gorzałki. Opowieść o bajecznych bogactwach Lustrii była teraz na językach Bretończyków, Tileańczyków , Estalijczyków i mieszkańców Imperium , w niezliczonych tawernach Norsmeni rozpowszechniali swe historie, zanim nie spadali nieprzytomni pod stoły. Nie trzeba dodawać, że plotki o złocie zainteresowały każdego krasnoluda , który je usłyszał. Slannowie wiedzieli wszystko o założeniu Skeggi i o pladze poszukiwaczy złota, która prawie przerwała ich spokój, gdyż wszystko to było przewidziane na jednej z tabliczek w trzechsetnym cyklu dwóch księżyców. Prastarzy obliczyli każde stadium ewolucji stworzeń przez nich stworzonych. Wielki Slann drugiego pokolenia dopracował obliczenia, biorąc pod uwagę przyspieszenie ewolucji po upadku wrót polarnych. Wszyscy magowie Slannów wiedzieli o wszystkich wydarzeniach dzięki liniom telepatii i dali swym sługom następujące instrukcje: Xla Xaurux quaha tec oxltl huac izqua tlann iq zxlan („Przygotujcie Saurusów i naostrzcie broń do walki, bo nadchodzi na nas czas wojowania!”). Wyprawa Losterikssona nie była pierwszą norską penetracją mórz dookoła Lustrii; była to po prostu pierwsza wyprawa, która odniosła sukces. Byli również inni podróżnicy, którzy dotarli do nieznanych wybrzeży Lustrii. Jako że te ekspedycje czekał zły los i nikt nie przeżył, aby opowiedzieć ich dzieje, nie ma o nich wzmianki w żadnej z norsmeńskich sag. Cała sława z odkrycia Lustrii spłynęła więc na Losterikssona. 'Wybrzeże Wampirów' Tak zwane „Wybrzeże Wampirów” jest dowodem na to, że przynajmniej jedna przeklęta ekspedycja Norsmenów dotarła do Lustrii. Jednakże, w momencie gdy dotarli tam podróżnicy, nie było już w Lustrii prawdziwych Norsmenów. To co się zdarzyło trudne jest do zrekonstruowania i tylko Wysokie Elfy, które dowiedziały się o Wybrzeżu Wampirów, mają jakąś rozsądną teorię na ten temat. Najwyraźniej najeźdźcy norscy zaatakowali kupiecki statek Imperium w roku 876, gdyż jest to zapisane w kronikach Imperium. Norsmeni zabrali wszystkie wartościowe przedmioty, także cenny sarkofag, który – o czym nie wiedzieli – zawierał ciało wampira Luthera Harkona. Statek norsmeński skierował się potem na południe, do Lustriim, być może uciekając przed statkami Imperium albo po prostu szukając nowych ziem do splądrowania. Do momentu, gdy statek dotarł do mórz Lustrii, wszyscy Norsmeni zostali albo zniewoleni albo zamienieni w Ożywieńców i służyli teraz nowemu panu: Lutherowi Harkonowi. Statek przycumował do wybrzeży i Luther stworzył swoje własne królestwo Ożywieńców w Lustrii. Wybrzeże to potem stało się znane jako Wybrzeże Wampirów, gdyż każdy statek elfów, który przepływał zbyt blisko, spotykał okropny los. Wydaje się prawdopodobnym, że następne wyprawy Norsmenów pojawiały się właśnie tam, znoszone w tym kierunku przez wiatry i prądy. Jeśli tak się działo, załogi tych statków czekał los wstąpienia w szeregi Ożywieńców Luthera. Losteriksson i jego wyprawa miały naprawdę wiele szczęścia, że zagubieni wylądowali w innym, bardziej przyjaznym miejscu. Królestwo Luthera jest źródłem dużego rozdrażnienia Lizardmenów. Pragnie on bowiem cennych artefaktów ukrytych w kryptach świątyń i ponad wszystko ceni zmumifikowane szczątki Slannów. Bez przerwy wysyła swych służących, aby kradli te przedmioty i, jako że Ożywieńcy odporni są na zarazy dżungli, może zatrzymać ich tylko opór armii Lizardmenów. Istnieją plotki, że siły Luthera dokonały zniszczenia świątyni w Axotl i złupiły ruiny w poszukiwaniu artefaktów. Lizardmeni chętni odzyskaliby te święte przedmioty i królestwo Luthera wciąż atakowane jest przez najeźdźców Skinków i armie posłane przez Lorda Xltloc z Itzy. 'Jądro Ciemności' Kiedy ogromne rzesze wojowników opuściły osadę Skeggi, ponieważ chcieli ruszyć w dal i znaleźć złoto, zostawili swoje żony. Kiedy nie powracali, kobiety te oraz wiele z Norskich dziewcząt, które przybyły do Skeggi w nadziei znalezienia odważnego i bogatego męża, były gorzko rozczarowane. Co więcej, duża ilość wojowników broniących Skeggi była poważnie wyczerpana. Te zdecydowane Norsmenki stały się Walkiriami , ta nazwa określa bowiem przerażające norskie wojowniczki. Niestety, wojowniczki nie są akceptowane przez społeczeństwo Norsmenów, ich wojownicy uważają bowiem, że „dzierżenie topora w bitwie jest robotą dla mężczyzny, nie dla kobiety!”. Norsmeńskie wojowniczki pomogły pobić wroga, a potem nie chciały już odłożyć broni i wrócić do tkania i warzenia strawy dla swych mężczyzn. Walkirie zostały zmuszone do opuszczenia Skeggi. Dano im statek i żeglowały na nim wzdłuż wybrzeża, aż do estuarium wielkiej rzeki. Walkirie w końcu osiedliły się na bagnistej wyspie na środku rzeki, otoczonej ze wszystkich stron przez gęstą dżunglę. Na wyspie znajdowały się opuszczone ruiny świątyni Jaszczuroludzi i miejsce to stało się twierdzą Walkirii. Wiele lat później te same wojowniczki zaatakowane zostały przez elfy i krasnoludów, którzy żeglując w górę rzeki napotkali tę osadę i myśleli, że jest to miasto Lizardmenów. Zostali pobici i uciekli, rozpowiadając o dziwnych wojowniczkach czczących bogów Lizardmenów. Nazwali je „Amazonki” od nazwy rzeki. Wyspę nazwali „Jądrem Ciemności” ze względu na gęstość otaczającej dżungli. Nie trzeba dodawać, że Amazonki są niewiele obecnie podobne do właściwych norskich Walkirii, gdyż duży wpływ miały na nie pozostałości kultury jaszczuroludzi, znalezione w ruinach. Co więcej, fakt, że wciąż istnieją w niezmienionej liczbie, spowodował plotki, że odkryły dziwny tropikalny narkotyk, który daje im wieczną młodość i długowieczność. Ta plotka przyciągnęła wielu najeźdźców do ich twierdzy, gdyż taki eliksir byłby cenniejszy od złota. Amazonki nigdy nie walczyły u boku jaszczuroludzi, nigdy też nie prosili oni o pomoc amazonek. Dla nich pozostały obcymi. Amazonki są więc same i walczą tylko w swoim własnym imieniu. Kategoria:Lustria